


Self-Inflicted Wound

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry for this fic really I am, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeleren + "what happened doesn't change anything"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Inflicted Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostandSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostandSilence/gifts).



When Jace wakes up, he’s naked in his office and for a long moment he doesn’t know where he is.  He feels raw and wrung-out, muscles limp, and looking down at himself, he sees a twisting, feathery red burn along his side and up across his chest.

Right.  Last night.  He spent the night with Ral, and the lightning mage--there were complications.  Jace winces, staggers to his feet, looks around, but the office is empty.  It takes him a few minutes to get dressed, but he manages eventually, evades Lavinia, heads for Nivix because there’s a new, raw ache in his chest to match the new, raw ache in his side.

Ral’s in his lab, buried under what looks like three tons of various instruments.  “Go away,” he says, before Jace even takes a step inside.

“Ral–-about last night-–”

Dark eyes flash from across the room, look up briefly.  “Beleren, get out.”

Jace shuffles his feet.  “But I enjoyed myself, and I thought maybe there was something–-”

There’s a clang as one of the spanners hits the wall above his head.  “What happened doesn’t change _anything_!” Ral snaps. “Just leave me alone.  Leave me–- _fuck off.”_

Jace does, the raw ache turning into something closer to a roiling nausea.

* * *

Once he’s satisfied that the Guildpact is gone, Ral groans and throws himself back to the floor.  He should have known.  He should have _known_  he couldn’t trust himself in a situation like that.  He could have killed Jace.

Jace will forget.  If it’s only the one time, he’ll move on.  What happened doesn’t change anything.  It can’t, because Ral’s not safe.  He’s not safe and he’ll hurt Jace and he–-

He’s never been good enough.  He’s used to that.  It’s just one more piece of proof.


End file.
